


love me harder

by soudont



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angry Sex, Love/Hate, M/M, Rough Sex, have fun, this is crazy ive literally never written a scene this explicit lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont
Summary: "Don't you think that I should teach you somerespect?"
Relationships: Harrison/Neil (Camp Camp), Harrison/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	love me harder

**Author's Note:**

> reminder: characters are aged-up. (16-18-ish, age of consent in the U.S.) i do not support underage sex.
> 
> be careful- this scene is _rough_ \- and i mean it. if you're not a fan of that, i would recommend not reading.  
> if that doesn't apply to you, please read and enjoy :) (i rlly tried lmao)
> 
> (i also might make a part 2 if im not lazy)

There wasn't really anything wrong with it. He just enjoyed it. He liked it. It was fun. He was being safe. It was fine.

Harrison liked to remind himself this every time Nurf or Preston knocked on his cabin door. His offerings were appreciated, and he knew this especially when Max or Nerris would come in. He knew he was in for a good time when Nikki came bouncing in that one time. He's spent time- It wasn't a big deal. It was fun. It was safe.

So what if he had fucked almost every camper at Camp Campbell? It wasn't like he had sex with _everybody_. He wouldn't even dream of touching Dolph or Space Kid- Too young and innocent. Ered was too cool for him (and wasn't even at the camp anymore- Too old). And God knows Neil wouldn't stand to be in the same room as him for five minutes. It was safe. It was fine.

So what if he had the reputation as a slut? It wasn't like he was ashamed. He wouldn't ever fuck a Woodscout or a Flowerscout anyway. He only offered to his friends, only the people at Camp Campbell. It wasn't like he carried anything either. He went in as soon as he could drive and then also checked right before the summer started anyway; He was clean. It wasn't like everyone wanted to fuck him anyway because people like Neil didn't want to be near him anyway. He knew so. Neil couldn't stand to be close to him, couldn't stand to talk to him. 

So, if Max wanted to get rid of his stress, or if Nerris was starting to get lonely, or if Nikki just wanted to release some energy, or if Preston was too engrossed in his fantasies again, or if Nurf wanted to relieve his anger in a non-violent way, who was he to say no? He was the one who offered to Nurf in the first place. It wasn't his fault Preston walked in. There wasn't really anything wrong with it. He just enjoyed it. It was safe. It was fine. That's what he reminded himself of. There was nothing wrong with being a "slut". He would repeat his mantra on the bed, in his head when his thoughts got the better of him. 

And currently, in the mirror of the men's shower room at Camp Campbell.

He traced his finger along his jawline, staring at his reflection. His skin was soft. His eyes were hazel- The only pair of hazel eyes at the camp. It was special. He had an accent that no one else did. His eyelashes were long. He looked strangely effeminate, but he didn't mind. His hair was healthy and shiny, short enough to manage but long enough for anyone to tug on. He knew his body was good. He knew his face was good. He only had a few imperfections, nothing was wrong.

He knew that he was pretty. He was sex on legs; Nobody could tell him otherwise.

He ruffled his hair up a bit, taking a step back from the sink. He shoved his moisturizer and oil wipes back into the small pink bag that Preston had gotten him for his birthday two years prior. He clipped the strawberry lock shut and-

"Do you ever stop staring at yourself?" 

Harrison jumped a bit, catching himself on the sink and causing the blowdryer to shake and fall into the tub of the sink. His eyes flew back to the mirror, looking at the background then and not at his own face. Neil stood there, hair soaked and sticking to his forehead. He wasn't wearing anything besides a pair of skinny jeans, still unbuttoned. When did he come in? How had he not heard the shower running? Harrison frowned, spinning on his heel to face the younger teenager.

Neil was seventeen now (He himself was eighteen). Harrison knew that his mother told him he would grow into his looks, and he did, but apparently, so did Neil. He was still tall as all hell, but at least he kind of grew into his body. He lost his noodle looks, to be blunt. Harrison had to wonder if his stomach was flat because of metabolism or actually working out. (Knowing Neil, it was definitely the former.) But he looked mature and Harrison had to admit it. (Especially his jawline, but you didn't hear it from him.)

"Well?" Harrison could tell by his tone that Neil was already in a bad mood. He gulped quietly, then steadied himself against the sink, pressing the towel around his torso into the marble (the funding the camp had gotten was seriously a blessing). He looked Neil in the eye and glared.

"What's it to you?" Okay, maybe a provocative shot wasn't his best decision, but he rolled with it. Neil's eyebrow twitched and that's when Harrison started to regret his decision to roll with it. He watched as Neil stepped closer, bright blue eyes fixating on his collarbone. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Harrison slapped his hand onto the spot that he assumed Neil was staring at.

"What?" Harrison hid his insecurity by snarling, glaring daggers at the other boy's forehead. Neil's eyebrows furrowed, ears starting to turn pink. The elder nearly caved in on himself. 

"Who gave that one to you?" Neil whispered, stepping even closer, now standing in front of Harrison. He reached up, fingers gently pushing Harrison's hand away from his neck. Harrison frowned, swatting his hand away and swiftly turning around again. He quickly found the spot where Neil's fingers had just traced, eyeing the bruise- the _hickey_ \- that was already there. His own fingers began to poke at it, eyes widening. 

His mind flashed back to the last person he encountered, trying desperately to find the answer to Neil's question. He thought of Nurf at first, but he hadn't seen him for almost a week now. Who did he see yesterday? Behind him, the younger started to grow impatient. He ran his long fingers along the curve of Harrison's back, raising an eyebrow at his reflection. Harrison rolled his shoulders back at the touch, pushing his pelvis forward the sink and pressing his groin against the marble. 

"You going to tell me or not?" Neil's voice seemed to dip, suddenly a little more raspy and little angrier. Harrison nearly keened, desperately holding onto the sink to keep himself up. 

"I don't.. know.." He muttered like he was trying to convince himself and not Neil. The younger rolled his eyes. 

"Of fucking course," He shook his head and pressed his hand on Harrison's upper back, "You don't even remember who you've slept with at this point, huh? Fucking disgusting," He spat, pressing himself closer to Harrison's rear end. Harrison stood up straighter. 

"What are you doing, Neil..?" He shuddered, feeling Neil slowly reach towards his front and run his hands against his stomach, "You're getting awful touchy." He took in a shaky breath when Neil ran his fingernails across his middle. Neil smirked at his expression in the mirror.

"What do you think?" Harrison gaped, cheeks starting to flush red, which caused the younger to frown, "What- You didn't think I knew?"

"No, I thought you did-" He interrupted himself to gasp again when Neil's thumb brushed his nipple, "I just thought you didn't like me."

"I _don't_." Neil snarled, suddenly pinching the nipple he just brushed. He used his fingernails, purposely making the pain worse. Harrison jolted, a breathy moan suddenly escaping his lips. 

"Then why..?" He gasped out, squirming awkwardly between the sink and the boy behind him. Neil suddenly grabbed his hips with both hands, steadying him with little to no effort. He let out a breath of relief he didn't know he was holding when his nipple was let go.

"Why do you think?" He growled, "It's pissing me off, you whore. You aren't _shit_ , Harrison." 

Harrison didn't know why, but the insults were rolling down his spine and making a direct course to his dick. He took a few deep breaths, trying to steady his heartbeat and ignoring the desperate cries his cock was making. His cheeks flushed. Neil stared at his reflection, clearly aware of what his words were doing to him. His eyes sparkled with amusement, but behind it all was the familiar hatred that shone in Neil's eyes whenever he was talking to Harrison. The elder gulped, suddenly aware of just how aroused he was; It had been a while since someone had made him feel that way. Neil leaned down next to his ear and blew on it gently, causing Harrison to shiver.

"Don't you think that I should teach you some _respect_?"

The whisper against his ear caused Harrison to jolt upwards again, eyes blown wide. Neil was offering to _fuck_ him. He gulped when Neil's thumbs gently rubbed his hips, jutting his hips only the smallest bit. Neil smiled at his reflection, eyes shining with the hatred and mischief. Harrison furrowed his eyebrows. He pushed his ass backward, successfully rubbing it against Neil's obvious hard-on. _Fuck it._

" _Teach me, Neil._ "

That was all it took for Neil to push him aggressively onto his elbows against the sink. The towel around his hips was quickly discarded, leaving him completely bare. Neil grinned to himself, something Harrison only caught in the reflection. His hands dragged down his back with Harrison arching into his touch. He reached his ass, using his thumbs to spread his cheeks, eyes tracing every curve. He pushed back on his ass, pressing his right thumb against Harrison's hole, causing the elder to bite his lip and drop his head into the sink, resting his forehead on the hairdryer that fell in earlier.

"Fuck- For a slut, you look really tight," Neil moved his thumb and spat at his hole, "Tell me, why is that?"

Harrison's breathing was shaky, knuckles turning white from gripping the sink so tightly. He couldn't find it in himself to answer; He truly didn't know. Neil growled from behind him, one hand dropping from his ass. It only took a second for Harrison to figure out where it went because a second later it came flying down to smack his left cheek _hard_. He yelped, flinching harshly and jerking forward. Neil squeezed his right ass cheek, keeping him in the same position.

"Hey, answer me," Neil leaned over him and squeezed his ass even harder, "Why is your fucking cunt so tight?" Harrison gasped, lifting his head. The younger's hand quickly flew to his neck to keep his head up, causing Harrison to jolt again. 

"I'm.. sorry.." He wheezed out, gasping desperately for a breath. Neil made a "tch" noise and let go of his neck, standing up straight again. Harrison, on the other hand, fell forward again onto his elbows. 

"Lean into the sink and spread your legs for me." It was a short command, but Harrison obliged, gripping the sink for support as he spread his legs for Neil to access. The younger was quick to spit down his crack again, causing Harrison's knees to shake. A finger ran up his ballsack, catching the spit and pushing it against his rim. For the first time during sex, even after all those other hook-ups, he felt _dirty_.

Suddenly, that finger pushed inside of him and Harrison gasped, head falling into the sink again. Neil snickered behind him. The spit was the only thing that could've lubricated his finger, but it didn't do much. There was a burning sensation and it hurt, but Harrison was fairly certain that Neil's finger was one of the best things he's ever felt. It was long and boney, perfect for taking his breath away. He didn't have much time to ponder about it though, because Neil had pressed the pad of his finger against his prostate. 

Harrison made a sound that could only be described as erotic, knees shaking even more than before. He gripped the sink tighter, desperately trying to keep himself from falling to the floor. Neil laughed, continuously pressing his finger into his sensitive spot. Harrison could only gasp and moan, knees threatening to give out underneath him, as Neil mercilessly abused his prostate. 

"Think you can take three?" Harrison's eyes widened. He lifted his head and turned it as far as he could to look at Neil directly, mouth hanging open from the abuse.

"We don't- Not right away- Not without.. like.. spit or- Fuck!" He ultimately gave up and dropped his head. His legs were trembling. When was the last time he trembled during sex? His dick ached, begging to be touched, but Harrison had a feeling that Neil would probably be pissed if he even tried. He couldn't even think straight. _This isn't good_.

"We need to loosen it up, yeah?" Harrison could practically feel the sadistic tone down his back. Neil wasted no time in aligning his middle and ring finger up and pressing them against Harrison's rim. The elder gulped. Even though he knew he could take it, it was going to hurt like _hell_. It did. Two more of those long, boney fingers pushed inside and Harrison nearly collapsed. His knees buckled and Neil had to wrap an arm around his middle to keep him up. It burned. Harrison could feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes. His arms were shaking, trying to keep himself up on the sink. Neil was nice enough to keep his fingers still for at least a minute this time. Harrison could only assume he was waiting for him to steady himself, but he honestly couldn't. Not when the fingers were as hot as they were, or when the burning sensation went straight to his cock. He could feel it twitching. _How the fuck am I so aroused?_

"Shit," He swore, lifting his head to throw it back and breathe heavily, "Neil- Fuck," He couldn't think of any words. Why was he so fucked-out already? He dropped his chin to look in the mirror, staring back at Neil, who looked up at the right time. They made eye contact through the reflection and Harrison saw something different in those blue eyes. The hatred was gone for only a split second, replaced with something softer. What it was, Harrison had no idea, but before he could figure it out, Neil's eyes went cold and dark again, and he grinned. 

He pushed his fingers in as far as they could go, then spread his index finger away from the other two in order to stretch him out. True to Neil's recent fashion, he gave little to no warning. Harrison gasped, suddenly keening again. It was usually during the preparation stages of sex that he remembered why it was worth it. He remembered how much he loved feeling the stretch, or how good it felt on his fingers when he put them inside someone, becoming or watching someone become aroused- When their eyes clouded over. He continued to stare at Neil, hoping to see those familiar clouds appear in those cold blue eyes.

Neil looked up again and they made eye contact again. The younger's eyebrows shot upwards, surprise looping together to create lace in his eyes. It was quickly ripped apart, but immediately after Harrison saw that soft shine again for one split second before the hatred took place once more. Harrison thought for a moment that maybe it was because Harrison is so gone, cheeks burning red and limbs shaking. Neil moved his arm away from Harrison's middle and spanked him once more, causing the elder to jolt.

"God, why are you enjoying this?" Neil hissed, "Why do you live to piss me off, you fucking bitch?" Neil practically ripped his fingers out of Harrison, causing the latter to arch his back and cry out, elbows locking as he straightened. Immediately, Neil grabbed his hips and pulled him back, causing Harrison to fall back onto the sink. He lifted his head and smiled at the reflection of Neil.

"It's _fun_."

He watched as Neil's eyebrow twitched. He felt a shiver go down his back.

"Fun-?!" He listened to the rustling of Neil's jeans as he pushed them down, "You think this is fun?! What the fuck is with you, you disgusting slut?!" Harrison's eyes blew wide at the degradation, any coy look immediately dropping from his face. Neil gripped his hip with one hand and lined himself up to Harrison's hole with the other.

"I'll show you _fun_ , you worthless piece of _shit_."

And with that, Neil was inside of him.

Harrison gaped, a loud moan ripping out of his throat and echoing across the locker room. His head dropped back into the sink. Neil wasn’t exactly the thickest (unlike Nurf) and his dick wasn’t even close to perfect (unlike Max), but he was definitely _long_. The younger was already bottomed out, allowing Harrison to get used to him. However, that didn’t last long, as Neil apparently wasn’t patient at all and already was pulling out and slamming back in without any warning.

Something about the way Neil was fucking him made him forget about everyone else. He could feel the pressure between his hips. The pain and the pleasure melded together in some sort of goo that was making his knees weak. He felt like he was going to collapse. Why did it feel like he was losing his virginity again? Maybe it was the idea of Neil being behind him. Harrison had known that Neil hated him. This _was_ a first for them, technically. 

_Wait, did I just take Neil’s virginity?_

All thoughts of virginity escaped his head when Neil angled a certain thrust straight into his prostate. His voice broke from the moan he released, eyes beginning to roll into his head. He could feel a singular drop of drool slip down his chin.

”Look up.” Neil was blunt, running a fingertip down the curve of Harrison’s spine. The elder shuddered, body failing him. He tried to; He really did, but he couldn’t feel anything in the jelly-like state that his mind was in.

”Fucking hell,” Neil cursed, fingers lacing into Harrison’s hair, “I said look up!” And he yanked, forcing Harrison’s back to go straight. The elder gripped the sink tightly, breathing heavily.

”Do you see yourself?” Neil started, a wicked grin on his face, “Look at how fucked I’ve made you. Does anybody else treat you like this?” Harrison’s face flushed redder than before.

”N-No-“ He interrupted himself to moan when Neil slammed into him again, “Nobody else. Only you.” Harrison’s ability to form full sentences was destroyed.

“Oh?” Neil leaned closer, practically purring into his ear, “So I’m the only one who treats you like the bitch that you are? That’s interesting.” Harrison’s eyes rolled back again and his dick twitched. 

“Yes..” He wasn’t sure what he was responding to. Neil laughed into his ear. Why was he suddenly so sadistic? Arousal flooded through Harrison’s veins. He knew one thing for sure: A confident, arrogant Neil was the hottest thing he had ever experienced. He moaned.

“What, you going to cum?” Neil nudged his nose against his neck, immediately finding the hickey that started this whole thing. Harrison could only nod dumbly as Neil sunk his teeth into his skin, covering up the mark with his own and leaving plenty more. He could feel his gut twisting and he gripped the sink tighter.

”Neil-“ He gasped, “Need to.. please- Neil, please.” The younger grinned against his neck.

”Don’t make a huge mess, now.” He sucked lightly on his earlobe and that combined with the pressure was enough to make Harrison unravel. His knees buckled as he came, forcing Neil to wrap an arm around him to keep him upright again. His cum dripped a little onto the tiled floor, but it wasn’t crazily messy so he wasn’t worried. His body shook from the overstimulation. Neil’s thrusts had become more erratic and Harrison knew he was reaching his peak as well.

”You.. can come inside,” He gasped, knees shaking, “I.. I don’t.. mind..” He felt Neil’s arm tighten around his middle and he yanked Harrison’s hair even harder. 

Neil’s teeth sank into his shoulder as he released his load inside of him, again with no warning. Harrison hissed, feeling Neil jerk and twitch inside of him. The younger leaned against him for a moment, seemingly to catch his breath, before straightening himself. Harrison followed suit, making sure his feet were planted on the floor. Neil pulled out and Harrison’s sigh came out with a heap of lazy chuckles.

”.. Hold on a second.” Neil muttered, head moving around as if he was looking for something. He moved away and picked up the towel that Harrison had around his waist earlier. 

“Don’t move.” Harrison raised an eyebrow, but slowly understood what Neil was intending. The (now familiar) feeling of Neil’s finger returned, curling inside of him and pulling out. Harrison flushed. _Now he’s doing aftercare?_

His motions repeated until he was satisfied, wiping the cum onto the towel. He lazily threw the towel into the towel bin. 

“Why’d you do that?” Harrison spun on his heel and faced Neil directly for the first time in what seemed like forever, “I could’ve cleaned myself- You know that.” Harrison muttered. Neil shrugged.

”I didn’t want you to get sick, I guess.” His hand moved to the back of his neck, rubbing sheepishly. Harrison smiled gently.

”I’m not upset either way, but I am confused.” He laughed awkwardly. Neil rubbed his arm.

”I would be too,” He mused, “but right now I need another damn shower.” Harrison laughed as Neil stepped away, already shuffling out of his jeans again. He grabbed him gently on the arm.

”Me too,” He agreed, “but right now I need you to answer my questions.” Neil groaned.

”Jesus, fuck- _Fine_. Let’s kill two birds with one stone, then.” Harrison stopped smiling and looked at him confused. Neil shook his head gently and Harrison could see that sparkle again. Neil smiled at him for only a moment.

”I’m saying, join me.”

Harrison stared at him for a moment, but then burst out laughing, face flushing red.

”You want us to be in here all day, huh?” Neil rolled his eyes and began walking towards the showers again. Harrison reduced his laughing to muffled giggles and quickly ran after him.

”I was kidding, Jesus Christ- Neil, wait for me!” 

**Author's Note:**

> also what the FUCK is up with neil's character tag


End file.
